A Guardian's Obsession
by Wanda Ginny Greenleaf
Summary: Is Leviathan's behavior regarding Zero singals of a strong rivalry or the warnings of a burning desire? Just what does she really think of him, and would she chose him over her duties as Copy X's guardian? T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

A Guardian's Obsession

**Disclaimer: I do not own MMZ**

**/Leviathan's P.O.V.**

I was lying on my bed, watching the setting sun through my window and feeling bored out of my skull. Another boring day of retiring reploids for the humans. Wether you believe it or not, I have mixed feelings about retiering them, but I don't dare go against Master X.

I admit, I'm really starting to hate that guy. I've become his...favorite...if you get my meaning. He's been stopping me in the halls, grabbing me and kissing me even though he knows how much I hate it. I'm his guardian, NOT his mistress, dammit! I want to slug him good for touching me like that. Ugh.

I've told the other guardians about what he does to me. They don't help me AT ALL. Why? Well, first off, they're all boys, so they don't have much to worry about in that department. Why did I have to be the only female guardian?

Harpuia is dead loyal to Master, so there's not point in complaining to HIM. All he says is I should be honored that he gives me that kind of attention, not regestering anything when I tell him I don't like it.

Fefner says I should just stay out of the halls in the evening, but what is he expecting me to do? Transfer everywhere? Stay in my room 24/7?

And Phantom...well, Phantom is Phantom. He just tells me to put up with it. He says that if I could take on Zero I could handle a little thing like thi...

Great. Now I'm thinking about _him_.

Honestly, you know me. I'm his enemy for crying out loud! We've fought multiple times before, and he probably hates my guts. But...

But Zero...seeing him, hearing his voice, just THINKING about him...is starting to have this..._effect _on me. On several levels, in fact.

For one thing, his fighting spirit is just **addictive.** He fights to the bitter end, for his companions in the resistance, and that's the end of it. He's so strong and unmovable. He's so clever and tricky in battle, it's so hard to keep up with him. Once, he played dead and when I lowered my guard and marched over towards him, he knocked my feet out from under me, got onto his feet in an instant and held his blade against my neck. I love fighting him...it's just so...agh! It's frusterating and exillerating at the same time.

And he ALWAYS beats us, no matter what we throw at him. It seems to me that no matter WHAT upgrades we have, no matter how strong we are, no matter how close to victory we may get, he ends up beating us down. I will never forget the day he got right into Neo Arcadia's core, beat me and the others, foght Master X and WON. And for some reason I didn't hate him for it, like Harpuia and Fefner did for quite a while. In fact, I found myself ADMIRING him. He was so cunning and skilled and...EVERYTHING!

And for another thing...that guy is dead hot. I can't help it! I remember seeing him on the ridge in all his regal crimson glory, his blonde hair cascading down his back, molten emerald eyes burning with that addictive light...

God, I friggin WANT this boy! To be able to hold him, rest my head on his shoulder and kiss him...I want him to be mine...It's been driving me competely nuts...

Right. Back to the usual thoughts.

I sat up and put a hand on my head. My tracker, which I usually used to keep track of which army member was where, started beeping. I lowered my hand and stared at it. And comtiued to do so for a good five minuets. My breath hitched at what I saw.

I was picking up Zero's signal outside one of the retierment camps. Better yet, he was on his own.

I was on my feet and heading outside in an instant. I was always jumping at the chance to see him. I didn't care if the reploids got away. I didn't care if Harpuia or Master X blew up at me for this. All I cared about was him, my crimson knight, my obsession.

When I finally got there, I was not surprised to find that the camp was totally deserted. Zero sure works quickly...had I missed him? If I had, I hope he hadn't gone to far, because I'm tired and probably can't chase him long...

"I figured you'd show up...you're late..." His voice startled me, I turned around to see Zero leaning on the gatepost, holding his signature weapon, the z-saber. He gave me his usual cool, collected look and straightened up.

"You stayed?" Great. I had made the mistake of eye contact, and now I was just standing there and staring at him like an idiot. How could I let my obsession control me like this? I was stronger than that...right?

"Yeah." He paused, like he was waiting for something...

_You usually attack him by now, Levi..._

_Oh yeah...but I don't want to..._

"..." God, I am HOPELESS.

Now Zero was looking rather confused. "You okay?"

My head jerked upwards. He NEVER asked me if I was okay. "Huh? What? I'm fine, why?"

"Under normal curcomstanes, you don't just stand there...you were always raring for a fight whenever I turned up..." His eyes narrowed. "Hey, what happened to your neck?"

"Wha?" I put my fingers on my neck. They came away red. Yikes! How long had I been bleeding? For a second, I was confused. Then I remember. _Master X, you BASTARD..._

_/Flashback_

_"Leviathan, you're out late." I jumped and turned around. Master X was veiwing my civilian form with a gleam of intrest in his eyes._

_"I was bored." I lied, taking a step backwards. I saw him smirk and before I could think of a way out of what I knew was coming, he had pinned me against the wall, his hand painfully grinding against my neck._

_"You're so cold, Leviathan...I like that..._

_/End flashback..._

"Don't ask." I muttered, smoldering with anger at the memory. _You will pay for that move..._I was so wrapped up in my thoughts that I didn't realize Zero was getting closer until he was standing right in front of me. He seemed relaxed.

"Need some help?"

"N-no, I'm fi-" I never finished my sentence. Zero's lips gently brushed against my neck. If you've ever wondered what it feels like to have a small heart attack, I can enlighten you. I felt warmth spreading through my usually cold body. He was so warm...

Zero pulled away from me. I put my hand against my neck again. The blood was gone. I looked at him again. His emerald eyes were sparkling with miscief, which was totally out of charactor, yet I didn't worry about what was going on in his head. _He kissed me. He actually kissed me! _"How did you..."

Zero smirked. "Never underestimate me, Levi-chan..." I felt one of his fingers trance my jaw. _Levi-chan?_

I opened my mouth to reply, but I got rudely cut off be the sounds of approaching soldiers. Zero pulled away and sighed slightly, before that teasing smirk appeared again.

"I must be on my way. See you, Levi-chan." He vanished in a flash of light before I could say anything. Levi-chan. Levi-chan.** He was flirting with me! **I can barely believe it.

"Zero-kun...I WILL make you mine..." I muttered, permitting myself a small smirk before warping back to my room.

**End chapter**

**/Author's note:**

**I know, I know, Zero was acting pretty OOC in that last part, but I thought him teasing her and flirting with her would fuel Leviathan's desire for him and lead her to believe she can actually posses him. I'll explain his behavior in the next chapter, IF there is one. I'm debating leaving this as a one-shot, it depends on my insentive to continue. I hope you enjoyed it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A Guardian's Obsession**

**Disclaimer: I do not own MMZ.**

**Chapter 2**

**/Zero's P.O.V.**

I sat down on my bed, enjoying the fresh evening air that flitted through my open window. After the 'events' of my last successful mission, I was feeling pretty proud of myself. I recalled Leviathan's priceless expressions and smirked.

Now before you all start on me, I am NOT a flirt. I'm not! I'd much rather hide in a closet than get mobbed by my fangirls, who are multiplying like heck as stories of my heroism spread.

My relationship with the Four Guardians has always been a combat relationship, up until recently. Leviathan started acting strangely around me a while ago, and it confused me to no end. Ciel thinks she has a crush on me. Is that possible? One of my biggest opponents LIKES me? The idea was so crazy I could barely get my head around it. Today, however, Leviathan showed up. By herself. She had an injury on her neck and the opportunity was just too perfect to pass up. Can't I have fun every once and a while? It's just teasing, there aren't any ulterior purposes to it. No damage done.

The only thing nagging me was HOW she got hurt. It didn't look like a wound made by a weapon or something that could have been sticking out of the wall; it was more like someone's hand. But why? How? Surely Leviathan wouldn't let someone get hold of her neck. It's dangerous. She'd know better. Jeez, just thinking about it gave me a splitting headache.

"That girl is impossible." I muttered.

My communicator went off. "Mr. Zero, you're needed in the command centre."

"Be right there." I replied with a sigh. _Great. Now what?_

**/Command Centre**

"We're picking up the signals of a party of Neo Arcadians headed through the woods south of the base." The operator announced. "Will you intercept?"

"That's just what I need, another night without sleep." I grumbled. "I'll go." They transferred me south and I ran through the trees, heading for my destination.

**/Leviathan's P.O.V.**

I ran down the halls. I had a very bad feeling something in my gut. Something was up and I wanted to know what it was.

"What's the rush Leviathan?" Harpuia asked, stepping out of his room.

"Oh, I just feel like something's going on that I don't know about." I replied quickly. "Was another force dispatched against the resistance?"

"Yes." Harpuia said, a small smirk on his face.

"What's with the smirk, Harpuia? You've got that look in your eye! What's up?" I demanded.

"That group is merely a diversion. While Zero is preoccupied, Phantom will slip in."

"And what?" My throat tightened.

"His mission is to capture Alouette and bring her here." Harpuia replied smugly. "With her in our hands, Master X will demand Zero gives himself up to us. Then we can destroy him."

I stared at him as if he had just suggested killing a kitten. I knew who Alouette was, and the idea of keeping that innocent child in a retirement camp made me feel pyhisically ill. And so they could destroy Zero...? A wave of nausea washed over me. I turned and ran back to my room to collect my thoughts, ignoring Harpuia's baffled calls for me to return. I didn't like this at all. How could X be so heartless? I couldn't understand. Not at all.

**/An hour later**

I was pacing in my room anxiously. My head was churning furiously. Shouts came from the hall, accompanied by pitiful crying. I jerked my head up. Phantom had returned. My eyes moved to his captive. Alouette was battered and cut, clutching her stuffed animal under her arm and sobbing loudly.

"Phantom, why did you hurt her?" I demanded, not moving my eyes from the child.

Phantom shrugged. "She's part of the resistance."

"SHE'S A CHILD!"

Phantom blinked, as if the force in my voice had startled him. "Well, it was just typical struggling from a captive. I didn't even hit her that hard. The cuts weren't my doing, she was swatted by tree branches on our way here. That's all."

Alouette looked up at me hopefully. Maybe she was expecting me to do something, to help. Maybe that's why, when Phantom dragged her to the prisons, I felt sick with guilt.

Shaking my head violently, I ran to the command centre.

"Leviathan, what brings you here?" Master X inquired, standing up from his throne.

"The plan." I replied, panting. "Using the little girl as bait."

Master X chuckled. "Yes, perfect isn't it? I should have thought of it long ago. I can finally destroy that fake hero with my own hands."

I didn't know what to do or what to say. Though the chaos in my mind, one thought nagged me. _The REAL X wouldn't do something like that. _What was I going to do?

**End chapter **

**Author's note: Leviathan is on the tipping point. Will she betray Copy X to save Zero and Alouette? Or will she go along with it out of fear of her master? Stick around to find out! And don't forget to review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A guardian's Obsession**

**Disclaimer: I do not own MMZ**

**Chapter 3**

**/Leviathan's P.O.V.**

"What's wrong, Zero? You don't seem as tough as usual...maybe it's because your arms are chained together!"

I gritted my teeth. I hated, hated this spectical. X had tossed Zero into a pit of repliods he had resserected, with Alouette's cage hanging from the wall. I hated seeing him treated like this, thrown into a pit of criminals like a dog, with no chance of escape or a fair fight. And there was Alouette, sobbing on the floor of her cage, forced to see and hear her friend get beaten like a work horse. The poor girl probably thought this whole thing was her fault.

What now? I had to do SOMETHING! I couldn't let this happen. Couldn't. I was sick of watching it, sick of listening. I got up and ran out into the halls to think. The whole of Neo Arcadia was watching, so there was almost no chance in hell of getting this done unnoticed. If I WAS spotted, armies would desend on me and all that would do is add to the body count. Damn it! Why did Phantom have to be the ninja instead of-

My mind clicked. Ninja. Phantom's smoke bombs! If I had enough of those, I could set them off in the pit, grab Zero and get out of there. Alouette's cage was attactched to the wall, so I could slip in and pull her out on our way out, leaving the security mechadoliods running in circles. Yes! That was just crazy enough to work!

I ran down the hall and to our quarters. Phantom's room was to the left. I dove in and grabbed a bag of the small tryangular bombs and took off again. I ran down eight flights of stairs because I was too impationt to wait for the elevator. I skidded to an abrupt halt and pressed against the wall. Two human guards were chatting in front of the pit's entrance.

_Damn. Forgot about the guards. Now what? _I was trying to figure out what to do when memories nagged at me. At first, it was me, Harpuia, Phantom and Fefner training together. Then it was us chatting and exchanging stories of missions. The pain of learning that Phantom was dead, and the joy of seeing him again.

_Should we really do this? _Asked a small voice in my head. _Betray Harpuia and Master X and all our friends? _

Just then, the commotion in the crowd grew greater. "Looks like Master X is finally going to put an end to the extreamist." One of the guards remarked.

I froze. Master X's words from rang through my mind._ I'll finally be able to destory that fake hero. _I didn't have a moment to spare. If I didn't save Zero now, he would be killed.

I slammed my staff against the floor, freezing the guards on the spot. I leaped out from my hiding place and up the stairs.

**/Zero's P.O.V.**

I gritted my teeth in restrained agony. This pit was the worst. I couldn't see any way out. Even if I did somehow get these shakels off, what would happen to Alouette? Copy X would make god on his promise to retire her if I didn't go through with this. I looked up at the crying child in the cage. I wished silently that she didn't have to see this.

Copy X strolled onto the field and stopped a few feet in front of me. "Well well well. Your time is finally up."

I glared defiantly at him and didn't reply.

Copy X raised his buster and pointed it at me. "Neo Arcadia forever." He said softly, coldly, triumphantly.

Then, out of the blue, three black triangles clattered onto the floor in front of me. A second later they exploded, and a cloud of smoke consumed the entire pit.

Something green appeared in a flash, cutting off the restraint shakels and landing in front of me. My saber!

"Get up!" A female voice broke through the pandomoium in the stands. "Meet me by Alouette's cage!"

I didn't know what was going on, but I wasn't going to sit around wondering. I got to my feet and headed to the door, knocking aside the reploids that had been set on me. I got up the stairs and ran down the halls. Much to my shock, Leviathan was there, ripping off the cage door and pulling Alouette roughly to her feet.

She glanced over her shoulder. "Good, you made it. Now let's get to the back trans server before that smoke clears up!" Without waiting for my response she bolted down the halls with Alouette in tow.

My eyes narrowed. I didn't know if I could trust her. Then again, my choices seemed to be Leviathan or the Neo Arcadian army, and in my weakened state I probably couldn't take on the whole thing and the other three guardians and Copy X. I followed her trail and ended up by a purple trans server, with Leviathan furiously typing at the control pad, cursing Phantom under her breath, and Alouette sitting on it, clutching her stuffed animal like she's expecting the world to crumble away if she let go.

I jumped on and picked her up. Immedeatly she began to cry into my shoulder. "Leviathan, why..."

Leviathan looked back at me, a strange expression on her face. It held an emotion I couldn't quite place, yet seemed warm, something I could trust...it was quickly replaced with the cool expression I USED to see all the time. "Look, does it matter why? I couldn't have just left you there in that hellhole." The server turned green. "Finally I got through that lock. Let's get out of here." There was a flash of light, and we transported out of the danger zone.

**/Harpuia's P.O.V.**

I couldn't believe it. How had that intruder gotten through security? There must have been a million drones monitering this place and yet Zero pulled yet ANOTHER dissapearing act! And HOW had that person gotten hold of smoke bombs?

I had teleported into the ring and was inspecting the whole thing, trying to ignore Master X's ranting and raving about how this was the perfect plan and he smelled traiorism and so on.

"Harpuia!" I looked up at one of my apprentices.

"What is it?"

"Come see." The falcon lead me down the stairs, where Fefner was thawing out two guards who were frozen in ice.

"What happened?" I demanded when they were able to speak again.

"We don't know." The first one insisted. "We were standing guard on the entrance like you told us to, I heard something hit the floor. I was just turning around it see what it was and we were frozen. I don't remember anything else."

I felt my blood run cold. _Leviathan? It's can't be..._

**/Zero's P.O.V.**

As expected, I was greeted by a hord of relieved comrades when me and Alouette got back into he command room. When everyone settled down, Ciel scooped Alouette up and looked over at me.

"How did you escape?"

"Well, that's hard for me to explain, but I know someone who can." I looked over my shoulder. Leviathan stepped into the command centre, armourless and calm. I admit, she has a beautiful civilian form. Her hair is black and reaches the middle of her back. She was dressed modestly, in a navy blue sweater over a sleeveless light blue shirt. She also had jeans and sneakers. For a moment, no one in the command room recognized her. Finally Ciel stammered, "Leviathan?"

Leviathan nodded. "Yeah, that's me. Now before you all start shooting at me, I'd like to tell the story behind this event."

She went on to explain getting smoke bombs out of Phantom's room and using them to distract Copy X and getting the chains off my wrist. She then said she used a back transporter to get us out of there.

A few of the resistance members were eyeing her distrustfully, as if they couldn't fully believe her story. I didn't understand why, but I did believe her. After all, it made no sense to make a trick out of this if Copy X could have killed me then and there. It was unproductive and was less likely to work than kidnapping Alouette. And somehow...she just seemed honest, giving all the details, holding back no sectrets.

"Is this true?" Ciel asked cautiously, meeting Leviathan's gaze steadily. "You've betrayed Copy X? For us?"

_No. _I realized. _She didn't do it for the resistance. She did it for me. _I didn't know why I was so certain, or why the thought made me feel all warm inside.

"Miss Ciel," Leviathan began, calmly and clearly, "you have no reason to trust me, and every reason not to. But it is true, I have renounced my duty as a guardian to that fake X and as a member of Neo Arcaida. I wish to make up for my mistakes by becoming a member of the resistance."

Ciel paused for a moment. Then she gave Leviathan a knowing smile. "I believe you. Welcome to our Resistance force."

**/Leviathan's P.O.V.**

Man, I LOVE Ciel! On top of the fact she believed me, she let me into the forces! And most importantly, because most people don't really trust me (suprise, suprise) Zero is expected to stay near me at all times. I could just DIE of happiness! Horray!

I streched and lay down on my bed. I head footsteps and Zero settled down next to me.

I fought a silly bush. "Hi Zero. What's up?"

He shrugged. "Nothing really."

"Then why...?"

"I just want to get used to having you around." He replied matter-of-factly. I had to turn my head away so he wouldn't see the redness of my face.

"Zero...?"

"What is it?"

"Would you please call me Levi-chan?"

He blinked. "Why?"

"I like that nickname."

Zero smiled. "Sure, Levi-chan." I smiled shyly and put my head on his shoulder. I was closer to him than ever.

**End chapter**

**Author's Note:**** Do not be decived by the wording of the last part, this story is NOT three chapters long. I just thought that part would be FLUFFY! MY FIRST ATTEMPT AT FLUFFYNESS! Did I do okay?**

**Okay, so Leviathan's turned traitor and saved Zero and Alouette**, **and Harpuia is getting clued off, so to speak. Next chapter may or may not be the one with the EXTREME FLUFFINESS I planned for the story.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A Guardian's Obsession**

**Disclaimer: I do not own MMZ**

**Chapter 4**

**Leviathan's P.O.V.**

The next few days proved to be uneventful. Mostly I went around getting to know other members of the Resistance forces. Most people are still wary of me, heck, that guy Dan is downright hostile towards me. I suppose I should cut him some slack, I mean, Phantom killed everyone in his plantoon, but why blame me? Can't he at least give me a chance to prove that I've switched sides for good?

The good news is I've finally managed to make a friend. His name is Axl, expert sharpshooter and one of Zero's closest friends. It turns out that he was a Hunter alongside Zero all those years ago, and was put into cryostasis as well after the whole Elf Wars mess. Zero and Ciel found him a few weeks ago. He's so energetic and friendly and childish it's impossible NOT to like him. Like Zero, he lost the better part of his memories, but he remembers Zero and X.

Yeah, X. Forget that cheap fake that rules Neo Arcadia. I've finally met the real X. And you know what? He's much kinder, braver, more dependable, and most importantly, a much greater hero then that knockoff ever was or ever will be. I'm so glad I got to talk to him. The one thing that caught my attention is the fact he sounded really depressed. I'll bet it was because of the recent stunt Copy X pulled off. Being a cyber-elf, there was nothing he could do. I gave him my sympathy and told him I hoped to get to know him better soon.

I was sitting under my tree in the rural area behind the Resistance base. It was a lovely spot, really. I've never seen anything like it in Neo Arcaida. There was a pond and a grassy field and a huge sakura tree that I like to sit under when I have a free moment (which I almost never get. Hint hint, Ciel).

"I thought I'd find you here." I blinked when Zero sat down next to me.

"Zero, I thought you were going with Axl on that sabatoge mission." I asked curiously.

Zero shrugged. "I was going to, but I seriously need a break. I've been on missions almost non-stop, so there was no way in hell I was missing a chance to unwind for a while. Besides, Axl isn't an amature. He can handle a mission of that calber easily all on his own. He may act like a kid, but he doesn't fight like one."

"I noticed!" I exclaimed. "He practically bested Phantom all by himself during the Missle Silo assult! I could barely believe what I was seeing!"

"His immaturity is deceptive, I agree." Zero nodded.

"After seeing that, I felt undertrained." I sighed. "I mean, a fine warrior I'd make if a kid could beat me hands down!"

Zero tilted his head. "I take it you want to spar?"

I smirked at him. "You read me like a book..."

**/Numerous phails later**

Yeah, I lost. Again. Several times, actually. It's funny, I don't really mind anymore. Maybe I'm just used to it.

Zero pulled back an inch from where he had me pinned to the ground. "You rely too much on elemental advantage." He told me. "You're used to fighting underwater. You need to be able to fight on land just as well, or you could get yourself into serious trouble."

"I think I noticed." I muttered, trying to ignore my love of being this close to him. Maybe I wasn't being so careful this time, because it must have surfaced.

Zero gave me a strange look. "You like this, don't you?"

The color of my face promtly matched that of his armour. _Busted! _"No..."

"Are you sure about that?"

I didn't reply this time. I was too emberessed, and besides, what could I say, when I knew full well how much I enjoyed it? I just blushed.

**/Zero's P.O.V.**

I didn't know what to say next. She was _blushing_! I wasn't sure exactly what to think, but I was absolutely sure of something: if she was blushing, that confirmed my theory. Leviathan liked me.

Scratch that.

She LOVED me.

I don't know what to say to that. I just stared down at her. Her eyes were so beautiful, sweet pools of blue light...

Almost mechanically, I lowered my head. I couldn't help but to think about just how brave she was. She knew the kind of things Copy X would do to her if he caught her. She had been one of the guardians, but she chose to break away from Neo Acadia and save me. She knew the punishments that were inflicted upon traitors but she still betrayed them. For me.

The concept made me blush. I had never thought I'd need saving, yet here I was, blushing whenever I thought of this lovely renegade. So I did the only thing I could think of. Kiss her.

Her lips were cool and soft. I felt her body jerk in surprise, but it relaxed quickly, and she returned my kiss. This experiance was new to me, and I loved it. It was sweet and sensual, filled with a passion I was so unfamiliar with. My body felt light and warm. Shyly I ran my tongue along her bottom lip, pleased when her mouth opened readily, and I tasted her for the first time. It was hard to discribe it, but it felt wonderful. My fingers traced her cheek, enjoying every second of this moment.

It felt like ages, but we finally broke apart. Both of us were blushing heavily. "Sorry." I murmered.

Leviathan touched my face with her fingertips. "What's there to be sorry for? Come on Zero, I liked that." She smiled softly. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but I think you did too."

I smiled slightly, my face still quite hot. "You got me."

Leviathan giggled. "Does this mean we're going out?"

"Well, aren't you outright?" I gazed lovingly at her. "Sure."

"Does that mean I can kiss you agian?"

A soft chuckle escaped my lips. "Why not?" I let her pull me in and pressed my lips against hers again.

**End chapter**

**Author's Note:**** AWWWWWW! My second attempt at fluffiness! Was it good? Was it bad? Please please please R&R! Tell me what you think!**


End file.
